


Как взлохматить парня за 10 дней (без учета времени, потраченного на спасение мира)

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), Clarisse_McClellan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff, Hair Kink, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Top Eggsy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisse_McClellan/pseuds/Clarisse_McClellan
Summary: Даже у старых матерых шпионов есть определенные слабости и комплексы. А у молодых и наглых шпионов из-за этого формируются странные фетиши и фиксации.





	Как взлохматить парня за 10 дней (без учета времени, потраченного на спасение мира)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Kingsman Kink Bingo](http://kinksman-bingo.diary.ru/p212418527.htm) на кинк "волосы".

Секс с Гарри Хартом, как оказалось, – вещь охуенная. В том числе в том смысле, что Эггзи перманентно охуевал – и в процессе, и после. 

Вероятно, та часть его мозга, что отвечала за трезвую оценку происходящего, получила повреждения, несовместимые с жизнью, еще где-то в момент раздевания. По крайней мере, это объяснило бы, почему первой за ночь членораздельной репликой из его уст стало:

– Гарри, ты кудрявый.

Но серьезно. Кто бы мог подумать? Укладка Гарри всегда, в любой момент и в абсолютно любых климатических условиях, оставалась безупречной. Даже густой туман и проливные лондонские ливни ей были не страшны. Эггзи, в принципе, на собственные волосы не жаловался, они легко поддавались воздействию любого геля, а уж фирменный гель от Кингсмен держал их вообще прекрасно. Но все-таки он немного завидовал, считая, что волосы Гарри сами укладываются по линеечке, что это врожденная особенность, присущая исключительно высшему классу. И вот теперь на подушке рядом покоилась кудрявая и лохматая голова, ломающая к чертям всю теорию о взаимосвязи серебра в жопе с серебром на идеальных висках.

Сразу же в воображении нарисовалось, как Гарри перед зеркалом распрямляет себе волосы с помощью раскаленной добела серебряной ложки. Эггзи моргнул, чтобы прогнать странный глюк. А Гарри даже не удостоил выплеск ответом – лишь приподнял веско брови и подтянул его за шею к себе, чтобы снова поцеловать. (К слову об охуевании: целовался Гарри охуенно.)

Несмотря на все отвлекающие маневры, у Эггзи случилось что-то сродни импринтингу. Чуть позже, когда способность рационально соображать вернулась к нему в почти полном объеме, он подумал: это вполне закономерно, волосы вьются от влаги, а до сих пор Гарри успешно избегал показываться мне на глаза... влажным.

Следующим утром Эггзи проснулся первым. Долго лежал, тупо улыбаясь кудрявому затылку, но стоило потянуться к нему носом – Гарри поерзал, издал недовольный сонный звук и чувствительно двинул ему по голени пяткой. Якобы случайно, поскольку тут же вновь уютно засопел, но Эггзи воспринял этот жест как желтый сигнал светофора, хуячащий прямо промеж глаз, и поплелся в душ один. 

Видимо, секс внес свои коррективы в правила гостеприимства, которыми Гарри впечатлил его в те совместные сутки на тренинге, а возможно, Эггзи не заслужил получить теплые булки после неосторожного заявления о волосах. Так или иначе, когда Гарри соизволил-таки спуститься на кухню, заботливо приготовленная Эггзи яичница уже остыла, зато вместо шикарных кудрей у Гарри на башке красовалась привычная безупречная прическа.

Пунктик? Вероятнее всего. Осталось понять, насколько сильный.

Снова поднять животрепещущий вопрос не вышло: после завтрака Эггзи занялся другими приятными вещами, в частности – членом Гарри. Конечно, мелькнула веселая мысль, что Гарри-то, оказывается, наверху такой же кудрявый, как внизу, но озвучить ее физически не было возможности. К тому же, Гарри и за нижним этажом ухаживал, очевидно. Не с таким фанатизмом, как за верхним, и все-таки. Даже слегка стыдно стало за собственную небрежность, и Эггзи дал себе слово впредь быть джентльменом и в этом отношении.

В следующие несколько недель, в свободное от миссий время, он опытным путем выяснил, что трогать волосы Гарри он все же имеет право, но только в постели (или на любой другой поверхности, заменяющей им постель в тот момент). Короче, только во время ебли. Говорить же на эту тему Гарри категорически не желал и мастерски переводил ее, отвлекаясь на первое, что приходило ему в голову – от подробнейшего рассказа о выставке авангардного искусства до пугающего прогноза погоды на декабрь. 

Эггзи разрывался. На одной чаше весов лежали огромной кучей неозвученные подъебы, приправленные извращенским желанием потереться членом о кудряшки, а на другой – мысленный талмуд выученных манер и стремление хоть в каком-то аспекте жизни представать этичным в глазах Гарри.

На психологических тренингах их учили, как эффективнее всего использовать человеческие комплексы для достижения цели. Эггзи начал задаваться вопросом, что будет, если он попытается применить практические навыки на Гарри. Варианта развития событий было, опять же, два: Гарри мог с одинаковой вероятностью как похвалить его, так и смертельно обидеться. 

Рисковать, честно говоря, не хотелось. Была еще лесть. И восхищение. Вот на такую приманку Гарри велся реально легко, хотя тщательно скрывал эту «слабость». 

Эггзи выбрал момент, когда Гарри лежал у него на плече, удовлетворенный и разморенный.

– Обожаю твои волосы, – пробормотал он, внаглую зарываясь лицом в растрепанную макушку… И в следующую же секунду оказался на спине, а Гарри, и не думая удерживать свой вес, восседал у него на груди, пригвоздив плечи к матрацу коленями. 

Окей, ясно. После одного оргазма – рано.

Задница заключалась в том, что после второго тоже оказалось рано, а после третьего не осталось сил совсем. Гарри об этом позаботился. 

Эггзи, в совершенной прострации пялясь на черно-белую мазню на противоположной стене, гордо именуемую тем самым «авангардным искусством», подумал: а может, хрен с ними, с кудряшками?

Нет. Не-ет, так рассуждать нельзя. Первый шаг к поражению – задуматься о поражении.

Составление нового коварного плана он, впрочем, решил оставить на завтра, потому что сейчас слишком сильно хотелось спать. Вот и Гарри уже посапывал на плече, раскидав свои чертовы локоны – уверенный на все сто, что они в полной безопасности.

Локоны, блядь. Дожили.

Следующая операция получила кодовое название «Проникновение в душ». Правда, его пришлось на полпути поменять на «Проникновение в душе». А потом Гарри отправил его готовить завтрак.

Это уже входило в привычку. Эггзи научился рассчитывать время, которое Гарри требовалось на укладку, и даже запомнил, в какой очередности тот использовал всю батарею муссов и масок, занимающих три полки в ванной. Забавно, что Мерлину до сих пор не надоело подъебывать Гарри насчет опозданий – уж он-то наверняка был в курсе их истинной причины; вероятно, наличие у него лысины не допускало более прицельных шуток. 

Эггзи, вроде бы, лысина не грозила – он не знал насчет отца, но у деда с хайром до самой старости все было тип-топ. И тут, заканчивая накладывать невероятное количество сахара Гарри в чай, он осознал свою ключевую ошибку: а зачем, собственно, об этом говорить, если можно делать? Усыпить бдительность будет непросто, факт, но парочку верных способов он уже в арсенале имел. А если Гарри еще и зафиксировать...

Прикольно. Эггзи никогда раньше не находил связывание возбуждающим. Волосы Гарри оказывали на него положительно разлагающее влияние.

На подготовку плана к исполнению понадобилось три долгих недели. Сначала его отправили в Каир; там он успел спасти мир и жутко соскучиться, а потому по возвращении несколько дней трахал Гарри без особых выкрутасов, отмазываясь для себя тем, что это вполне считается за усыпление бдительности. А потом возникла сложность с поиском в спальне места, где можно было бы спрятать веревки – внезапная проверка нычек на то и называлась внезапной, что Гарри не придерживался какого-либо расписания. В конце концов веревки было решено протащить в открытую непосредственно к началу действия и заявить напрямик:

– Вот, я принес веревки. Ты как, не против?

Гарри не был против. Эггзи уже почти привык, что в койке он не то что не критикует – вообще не возражает против чего-либо, максимум – вяло ворчит. Но об этом он собирался крепко подумать как-нибудь попозже...

– Я знаю, что ты задумал, – сказал Гарри, оттягивая запястья от спинки кровати, чтобы проверить надежность узлов.

– Да ну? – Эггзи натянул на лицо как можно более наглую усмешку. – Веревки меня выдали, черт!

Гарри закатил глаза, но... Промолчал.

Эггзи мысленно поаплодировал себе и начал подчеркнуто медленно раздеваться. Гарри, вопреки задумке, отказывался томиться в ожидании: он наблюдал за стриптизом с одобрительной полуулыбкой и лапал взглядом настолько откровенно, что у Эггзи под конец стояло колом. 

Впрочем, у Гарри тоже. Ужасно перло, что он позволял проделывать с собой такие штуки – при желании он выпутался бы за полминуты, Эггзи навскидку мог назвать три способа быстро расшатать такие узлы, а Гарри наверняка знал вдвое больше. 

В такие моменты он вновь чувствовал себя зеленым кадетом, только теперь Гарри был здесь, рядом, и позволял отрабатывать навыки на собственной сиятельной персоне. И если он впрямь догадался, к чему все идет – значит, оно реально к тому шло. Зеленый свет!

Эггзи уселся Гарри на грудь, отзеркаливая ту позу, которой тот так решительно блокировал доступ к своим блядским волосам. Что его стояк находился в непосредственной близости от рта Гарри – это так. Бонус.

Очень хотелось сказать что-нибудь веское и остроумное, но с отсосом все же следовало повременить, а кляпом он, как дурак, не озаботился, поэтому любая шпилька была бы отражена в десятикратном размере и изрядно подпортила бы момент. Эггзи решил ограничиться наглым подмигиванием перед тем, как запустить все десять пальцев в залитые сотней средств волосы.

– Охренеть, они даже после всех этих издевательств мягкие! – прикусить язык вовремя не удалось. Упс.

Гарри вздохнул. Очень громко и очень выразительно. Связанные руки дернулись слегка, будто ему стоило определенных усилий не сопротивляться. Эггзи, готовый в любой момент парировать выпад, плавными загребающими движениями зарылся в волосы до самых корней и застыл, наблюдая за реакцией: Гарри лежал с зажмуренными глазами, теперь обманчиво расслабленный, но дыхание его заметно участилось. 

Это могло означать кучу разных вещей. Адреналин, стояк, близость чужого стояка – как пример. Поэтому Эггзи в качестве эксперимента слегка царапнул кожу.

Гарри резко втянул носом воздух и прикусил нижнюю губу.

А-га! Попался, неуловимый засранец.

Эггзи начал методично, с великой тщательностью взлохмачивать ему прическу. Каждое более сильное нажатие или дерганье отдельной пряди сопровождалось тихим вздохом – и осуждающе нахмуренными бровями.

Эггзи невежливо гыкнул: Гарри в этот момент напоминал кота, который никак не мог решить, нравится ему процесс вычесывания шерсти или нет. С другой стороны, он сам сейчас напоминал пса, выкапывающего из заначки косточку.

– Не очень возбуждающе, – немедленно прокомментировал Гарри. Голос у него охрип.

– Я могу помочь с этим, – сказал Эггзи и, высвободив одну руку под аккомпанемент недовольного ворчания, направил член ему в рот.

Неординарная прелюдия успела его нехило распалить. И ч-черт, как же классно было натягивать голову Гарри на себя, не только не боясь излишне попортить ему прическу, а наоборот – стремясь к этому!

Гарри лишь в первый момент стрельнул возмущенным взглядом для острастки, а потом полностью сосредоточился на том, чтобы принимать член. Он настолько горячо выглядел, просто подставляя рот, что Эггзи на секунду забыл трепать его волосы – но тут же опомнился, осознав, что чуть не попался в банальнейшую ловушку.

– В чем твоя проблема? – пропыхтел он, всовывая почти до горла и одновременно дергая прядки на затылке.

Гарри распахнул глаза: мол, серьезно? Ты ждешь ответа?

– Я серьезно, – Эггзи кивнул решительно. Вид набитого рта и растянутых губ охренеть как отвлекал. – Что за стремное отношение у тебя к волосам?..

Вопрос, конечно, был по сути риторическим, но Эггзи знал, что с Гарри вполне станется ответить невербально. И Гарри ответил: плотно сдавив губы на стволе, мастерски сглотнул вокруг головки.

Бллллядь.

Эггзи, кажется, едва не выдернул клок волос от неожиданности. Гарри замычал, только добавляя кайфа; если он намеревался возмутиться, стоило выбрать другой способ. Но на возмущение это не было особо похоже.

– Кажется, я начал... Догадываться, – прошипел Эггзи сквозь зубы и приподнялся немного, выезжая до середины. 

Гарри шумно вдохнул; правый глаз у него немного слезился.

– Тебе кажется, что ты выглядишь больно уж мило с такой прической, я прав? – Эггзи смахнул слезинку большим пальцем и въехал обратно в его горло. – Такой весь добродушный, домашний, совсем не опасный кудрявый Гарри Харт! Да?

Он мог бы добавить еще пару аргументов, но Гарри ловким движением языка заставил его сорваться на стон. 

Вообще-то, Эггзи сомневался, что умение сохранять покерфейс даже с хером в глотке – такой уж полезный в поле навык, однако Гарри владел им в совершенстве. Эггзи знал, что это именно навык, потому что чаще всего Гарри за лицом во время отсоса не следил. Только когда хотел по-особенному выебнуться.

Гарри перестал елозить языком. Напряг правую руку, привлекая внимание, натянул веревочный наручник. Эггзи, сощурившись сосредоточенно, отследил слова-жесты: «Не – угадал».

Скотина. Охуенная, горячая, ужасно вредная скотина!

Эггзи отпустил член – Гарри все равно не стал бы пытаться его выплюнуть – и вновь сгреб кудри обеими руками. Взлохмаченные и влажные, потерявшие последние следы укладки, они ложились мягкими кольцами, путались вокруг пальцев, щекотали ладони. Офигенно возбуждали.

Если бы Эггзи сейчас забил на все и дал Гарри как следует поработать ртом, то кончил бы через пару минут. Но черт, он еще не докопался до сути. А это было важно. Гарри мог в следующий раз и не быть таким покладистым.

Интересно, что вообще заставило его сломаться в конечном итоге? Не понимание же, что раздул драму на ровном месте!

– Хмм, – сказал Гарри, вибрируя горлом. Эггзи выругался: вот только-только удалось немного взять себя в руки!

– Окей, еще одна попытка. Ты на самом деле дохрена любишь, когда трогают твои волосы, но невесть откуда взявшийся комплекс мешает поддаться. Так?

Эггзи собой гордился: фраза получилась примерно в пять раз длиннее, чем он считал себя способным выдать, и проглотил он всего с полдюжины звуков.

Гарри вдруг начинал сосать старательнее. Еще старательнее, мать его. До такой степени, что Эггзи с громким стоном вцепился в мокрые блядские локоны и потянул назад, пытаясь сдержать накатывающий оргазм.

Ладно. Раз Гарри пустился на такие отчаянные меры, значит, он попал если не в яблочко, то совсем рядом.

Эггзи выделял для себя еще одну отличительную фишку ебли с Гарри – повышенный кайф не всегда означал одобрение. Но иногда все-таки означал. Жопа была в том, что навык различать первое и второе и взвешивать все возможные последствия Эггзи пока еще не довел до автоматизма.

Думать было сложно. Очень сложно.

– Гарри!.. – Эггзи зарычал, впиваясь ногтями ему в затылок, и – ох ты ж пиздец.

Гарри застонал. Впервые за все время отсоса по-настоящему застонал.

Ага, окей. Ясно! Ясно… Эггзи, сжав зубы, потянул Гарри за волосы и вытащил мокрый член изо рта. Выводить закономерность в таких условиях – нет уж, увольте, тут все-таки койка, а не тренинг. 

Гарри не попытался его остановить – видимо, возможность подышать пришлась весьма кстати. Эггзи завис, любуясь порозовевшим мокрым лицом и не менее мокрым приоткрытым ртом. Помотал головой резко:

– Гарри, так в чем твой заеб? 

Гарри воззрился на него с осуждением, но он явно был слишком заведен, чтобы читать нотации всерьез. Упрямство упрямством, но они оба понимали, что Эггзи уже практически получил желаемое.

– Я давно вышел из того возраста, когда вьющиеся волосы мужчине к лицу. К тому же, это сейчас не модно, – выговорил Гарри сипло.

Ой да ла-адно. И ради вот этого стоило драть горло? А потом пришла мысль: если Гарри не пиздит, то в молодости он не выпендривался так с укладкой. Значит, есть фото. Значит, Эггзи может их нарыть.

Ха. Он давненько собирался покопаться в старых архивах в целях повышения общей эрудиции, но руки не доходили. А если архивы засекречены – объективный повод сунуть нос в нычки Гарри, в которых, как он несколько раз имел возможность убедиться, хранилось не только оружие.

– Что-то я тебе не особо верю. Слишком легко, – Эггзи провел пальцем по контуру раскрасневшихся губ, прежде чем вернуться в исходное положение на всклокоченном затылке и вновь дернуть волосы.

Гарри тихо выдохнул, облизнулся вслед за пальцем. Аккуратно повел плечом – практически неуловимое движение, крошечное давление на связанные руки. 

– Есть еще одна причина, более практичная, но я решил, что это будет совсем скучно.

Эггзи рассмеялся, ослабляя хватку, и закинул удочку:

– Только не говори, что в молодости тебя часто таскали за волосы на миссиях.

– В этом случае я бы брился налысо, – Гарри посмотрел на него как на идиота.

Эггзи моментально представил Гарри с ежиком под Мерлина и содрогнулся. Не, Мерлин мужик хороший, даже горячий, ну, в каком-то смысле, но Гарри – это Гарри, ему попросту не пошло бы! 

– Так просвети меня, какая же практичная сторона у прически, на которую ты тратишь по два часа каждый день? – Эггзи чуть привстал на коленях и ткнулся головкой ему в губы, но взять в рот не позволил, только подразнил, проведя ей туда-сюда.

Гарри вздохнул, убивая тем самым двух зайцев: заставил Эггзи вздрогнуть от горячего воздуха и высказал свое недовольство процессом.

– Ну? – Эггзи отвел член подальше, чтобы не отвлекаться.

Гарри снова тяжело вздохнул. Выдержал паузу, которая ну вот совсем не показалась Эггзи эффектной. А потом прикрыл глаза и пробормотал себе под нос:

– Мне щекотно.

Эггзи вытаращился на него с открытым ртом. Если бы его спросили, какой ответ он ожидает услышать, и выдали сотню разных вариантов на выбор, этот однозначно был бы последним в списке.

– Прости, что?.. – он даже ругнуться забыл.

Гарри раздраженно хмыкнул и повторил, на этот раз глядя прямо ему в глаза:

– Если я укладываю волосы неправильно, концы щекочут мне шею во время драки, и я отвлекаюсь. А стричься короче, чтобы избежать этого, мне не нравится: с короткой прической я напоминаю пугало из фильмов ужасов.

Эггзи понял вдруг, что застыл, как полный дебил, с отвисшей челюстью и пульсирующим членом, зажатым в кулаке.

Как пугало, значит. Из фильмов ужасов. Ну, хотя бы не из романтических комедий.

– А когда я тебя ебу, ничего? Не очень щекотно? 

Да, чушь ляпнул, не поспоришь. Гарри был более чем вправе трактовать такую заяву как издевку. Он опасно напрягся всем корпусом, и если бы Эггзи вовремя не придавил его задницей к постели, стопудово оказался бы сброшенным. 

– Эй! Я серьезно, блин! А вдруг ты как-нибудь заржешь во время секса? Я же испугаюсь! – Эггзи неуклюже пригладил торчащие во все стороны пряди в нелепой попытке убрать их подальше от шеи. При наличии подушки получилось, в общем-то, адекватно.

– Не думал, что тебя настолько легко напугать, – Гарри утратил всяческое раздражение и теперь выглядел как-то мученически, будто потерял последнюю надежду продолжить секс. – Нет, Эггзи, мне не щекотно. В постели при должной стимуляции мои самые чувствительные зоны превращаются в эрогенные.

Эггзи стало капельку совестно. Он не собирался отказывать Гарри в сексе, честно, просто неожиданная информация несколько выбила его из колеи. Стояло-то у него по-прежнему крепко, губы Гарри по-прежнему были рядом, и от продолжения его отвлекало только… А, собственно, что?

– Я удовлетворил твое любопытство? – тяжелый вздох Гарри послужил четким ответом на этот вопрос. – Если да, то, может быть, ты будешь так любезен и вернешь свой член в мой рот?

А вот это прозвучало довольно грубо, между прочим. Эггзи уже собирался брякнуть что-нибудь в тон, типа «Ага, мой член – твой рот, именно, и кто из нас двоих связан вот щас?», но тут сквозь общее охуение пробилась ясная мысль: Гарри ведь реально было неловко признаваться в том, что такая приземленная фигня, как щекотка, способна сбить с боевого ритма легендарного и непогрешимого экс-Галахада!

– Еще одну секундочку, – Эггзи широко улыбнулся недовольной мине. – Простой вопрос, да или нет: тебе это всегда мешало? Или с какого-то момента начало?

– Это два вопроса.

– Ну да, технически – два. Тебе что, жалко, что ли? – Эггзи подполз повыше, вновь приподнимаясь на коленях, и на этот раз без всяческого стеснения запустил пятерню Гарри в волосы.

Гарри зажмурился, облизнулся. Эггзи мысленно отметил закономерность.

– Нет, это не всегда мне мешало. Начало к старости, – вопреки возбужденному жесту, его голос сочился сарказмом.

Эггзи про себя возликовал: шансы увидеть фото без укладки действительно были! А вслух сказал:

– Дурак ты. Открой рот.

На лице у Гарри отразилась самая настоящая борьба: он выбирал между занудной и показательной обидой на глупое обзывательство и желанием побыстрее получить член в рот. 

Эггзи мог бы еще попялиться на это представление, но яйца уже начинали ныть, и он прибегнул к новому действенному средству: сжал волосы сильнее и царапнул ногтями кожу. Гарри откликнулся мгновенным стоном – путь был открыт.

Происходящее омрачила только одна деталь: Эггзи не удалось исполнить свой план до конца и кончить в кудряшки. Гарри раскусил его целиком и полностью, черт подери, и прибегнул, кажется, ко всем уловкам из своего богатого арсенала. Эггзи на несколько секунд абсолютно выпал из реальности – настолько круто было после перерыва снова засадить практически до горла...

– Хмм, – сказал Гарри. И тут же Эггзи на жопу плюхнулась сначала одна, а потом вторая широкая ладонь. Веревки сиротливо повисли на спинке. 

Эггзи сдался, почти не сопротивляясь. Гарри резко притянул его ближе, глубже, сжал с силой пальцы, сглотнул – и все. Какие на хрен планы.

– Я надеюсь, ты доволен тем, что превратил мою голову в гнездо, – прохрипел Гарри через минуту, аккуратно утирая пальцем уголок рта.

Эггзи, толком не отдышавшись даже, взвился.

– Доволен?! Да из тебя простую вещь пришлось клещами вытягивать!

– Тебе не обязательно было «вытягивать» что-либо в принципе, – Гарри пребывал в поразительно философском расположении духа, учитывая, что он-то еще не кончил. – Я поощряю любопытство, мой дорогой, но в разумных пределах.

Гарри и разумные пределы – это шутка года просто.

Эггзи закатил глаза и сполз по нему вниз, притираясь по максимуму, пока не устроился между разведенных ног так, чтобы рот был дюймах в пяти от длинного напряженного члена.

– Ты мог просто мне сказать, что не желаешь обсуждать эту тему, знаешь? – он выдохнул горячо на яйца. 

Гарри замычал сквозь зубы, но даже не дернулся – терпеливая, блин, зараза.

– Будто бы это помогло. Плюс, ты был чертовски мил в своей изобретательности. 

«Мил». Естественно. Ожидать, что Гарри не будет мстить, было глупо. Эггзи фыркнул и вместо ответа принялся вылизывать ему яйца. 

Это довольно эффективно заменило издевки на стоны, и постепенно у Эггзи сформировался новый план. А поскольку Гарри предсказуемо выебывался и держался долго, он успел продумать ход действий во всех деталях. 

Наконец два пальца в жопе заставили Гарри задрожать и сочно ругнуться. Вместо того, чтобы подрочить ему, подставив рот, Эггзи стал облизывать ствол, подставляя ладонь.

Еще пара секунд – и он вновь сидел у разморенного Гарри на груди, втирая его же собственную сперму куда-то за ухо, как один из многочисленных муссов для усиленной фиксации. 

– Только дай мне минуту прийти в себя, и я убью тебя, – Гарри пробормотал угрозу так невнятно, что Эггзи даже не сразу понял, что он сказал. Долгая терпячка – палка о двух концах, он всегда так считал.

– Пожалуйста, сколько угодно, – разрешил он великодушно, вытирая руку насухо о волосы на макушке. 

Гарри, не открывая глаз, издал короткий хриплый рык и неуклюже шлепнул его по заднице. Он чертовски редко отпускал себя настолько, чтобы утратить меткость; Эггзи сразу захотелось сделать что-нибудь ужасно нежное и сопливое. Ну или сказать хотя бы.

– Я согласен тебя после этого помыть, – предложил он. – Клянусь, что использую все нужные тюбики и флаконы в правильном порядке.

Гарри приоткрыл правый глаз и сказал:

– Хмм.

Эггзи решил, что этого более чем достаточно. На первый раз.


End file.
